Defective: One-Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: It all started at a gas station.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It all started at a gas station

I do not own Dragon Ball.

Enjoy!

"Sending him away is small mercy."

"To send a Prince away is disgraceful, but it has to be done."

Eliot could only watch as he was sent into space, he didn't even have the movement and energy to clench his figure, and yet, he did not care.

He didn't care that he was suddenly in a Saiyan baby pod or that he was most likely in a Saiyan body, he was doing nothing as a human being anyway so this looked interesting.

His pod flew for days and kept him fed and preserved.

After those two days, he crashed landed and thanked God that the pod held together as it clearly had a rough landing.

He must have stayed still for 2 hours before, he heard tapping and somebody managed to push the open button.

The liquid drained and somebody picked him up, sniffing him and then began to carry him.

When he managed to open his eyes, he realised his saviours were a band of brown-haired monkeys who must have thought by the tail that he was a different baby monkey.

Adopted by monkeys?

Cool.

And man could the monkey's parent, they were feeding him banana's and making sure, he was in a makeshift hut when it rained.

It was the coolest thing, learning how to climb the trees like a monkey, and stealing things from human beings as they camped out using his tail.

But like all Saiyans, even if he had a human soul, he was hard wired to fight.

He got bullied for looking different by the other monkey children but it wasn't long before he was beating the stuffing out of all of them, once he got his ass kicked once or twice, of course.

By Age 2, he had brought down the king Monkey of the forest.

A week earlier, he had chopped off his tail after he had rampage because of the full moon.

It was probably in that fight, that a human being must have seen him.

A naked boy that was barely two going toe to toe with a giant monkey was something that shouldn't be happening in modern day society.

He and his monkey relatives noticed the increase of human activity immediately, and everybody know they were coming for him.

Monkeys were very quick on the upkeep, despite the misunderstanding at first.

Despite being born with a tail, he wasn't one of them in the way they had hoped.

So, perhaps he was destined for the civil life and not the wild life.

He woke up in the night to find a group of monkeys carrying him and he didn't struggle because he knew his time had come but he did give a heartfelt goodbye to his adopted family.

He was eventually placed in plain view, and within 5 minutes, he had attracted human attention.

"It's the kid!" somebody said.

People came rushing, and he saw many people with lamps, and suddenly he was being asked questions he couldn't understand.

He only knew the basic level of Japanese so apart from a few phrases he was useless, but by the facial expressions and tone, he could roughly guess what was being said.

'Look at this kid without any clothes on. Who left him here?'

'What kind of parent leaves their child in a forest!?'

'He doesn't seem to understand what we're saying. Can he even talk?'

'Was he even given a name?'

This one, Geto did answer.

"Its Geto"

The humans froze.

"My name is Geto", his pronunciation was god awful, but he hoped he got his name across.

"He can speak," said, a man, amazed. "What happened? Why are you out here?"

Geto tried to answer his best. "Geto is weak, so Geto was abandoned. Monkey's love me."

Every single part of him was cringing, but this was the best he could do right now.

There was a gasp of horror from the humans when he confirmed he was indeed abandoned by his parents and most likely adopted by the monkey population.

Animals were famous for taking in babies even humans as their own; if a parent didn't want him, an animal would be more than happy to take them.

They all began looking around and saw there was an unusual number of monkeys around.

Staring at them.

The message was clear, if they harm one hair on his head, they would most likely be mauled to death.

"Little boy, you shouldn't be out here. Let's go somewhere warm and has lots of food" said, the man putting his hand out in front of him for him to take.

He followed them to a green land rover and they covered him in a blanket, he was taken to a cebine with a lot more humans inside it, and the monkeys had followed them all the way.

They stocked the windows to peer inside and stacked the nearby branches to peer inside to make sure he wasn't been harmed.

The humans being threatened by monkeys.

You wouldn't think being threatened by monkeys would be scary, but it was, never had the people in the cabin seen the monkeys in the area act this way.

They had to treat him extra nice because of the watching eyes, while somebody contacted child services to pick him up the next morning.

Those who came came with clothes, and he no longer walked around naked.

He was put back into the vehicle and taken out of the jungle, the monkeys followed them until he was completely out of the forest and he gave them a goodbye in monkey talk, and they responded.

And that's how he was integrated into human society.

Life at the orphanage wasn't bad after he got passed the language barrier and he was fit to attend school.

By the time, he deemed fit to go to school, he had beating the stuffing out of any kid who thought he was an easy target because of his age and height, but the orphanage soon brought him a duffle bag because he was channelling his fighter spirit into poor trees.

A specialist was even employed to deal with his 'issue' and actually suggest that his blood be tested since none humans do exist.

The results made the orphanage realise he wasn't human like they thought, but what hammered it home for them was seeing him fly over their heads.

He didn't have a problem; he was just doing what his species naturally did, they didn't know which one it was, but he was defiantly not human.

By 6, they had enrolled him into every physical activity imaginable so that he doesn't resort to beating up random people on the street.

When he started reaching his teens, his drive started evening out, and the clubs needed to keep it at by lessened, but that didn't stop him from attending local fighting tournaments and beating the stuffing out of the kid's there.

It would be a lie if he said, he didn't at least enjoy it, and the prize money was nice as well.

They allowed him to keep some of it while the rest went to the orphanage, by Highschool his desires were very manageable and he used his prize money to start a reconstruction company knowing he was going to be making crazy amount of money in a few years.

It was in Highschool that he met a female who was always insistent that she drags him out of the library to get fresh air.

She wasn't a terrible woman but her furiousness was like a lioness.

It didn't take him long to realise he actually liked having her drag him outside.

He had found his Bulma.

Holy fricken hell.

He began to seize her up, she had blond curly hair and blue eyes, she had big breast for her age and her ass got that bounce, he liked.

Holy shit, she was hot.

It was amazing what you see when don't have fighting on your mind or money signs flashing across them.

It was high school, and everybody was hooking up with everybody, hormones were ragging, and people were making choices that they would regret for the rest their life, left and right.

The problem was, she was dating the top jock in high school, and the jock didn't like how much time they were spending time together.

Unlike Vegeta at this age, Geto wasn't built like a tank, and his muscles were lean, he had cut his hair short, so it wasn't weirdly long.

Everything reached a boiling point when the guy ganged up on him with his friends, and she was tricked into seeing him get beat up.

He was a book nerd; nobody expected him to fight back.

But he did.

And it was glorious.

He spent every single one of them to the hospital and was about to be suspended when she vouched for him, that he did it out of self-defence, camera footage would soon reveal that it was them who hurt him first and it really was self-defence.

They pretty much got together after that.

When the bullies came back, the look on the top jock face as he realised he had stolen his girl was priceless.

Just like how Vegeta in a few years would steal Yamcha girl, he stole the top jocks own.

They went to prom and college together, and when they got out, the whole destroying massive buildings began to happen, and his company was employed to fix it.

So using the money from that was more than enough to buy a decent first home and her parents were pretty willing to marry their daughter off to a person who could afford the large wedding and give them a vacation.

He built a shelter inside the house, much to her confusion but it was soon used quickly when the world was crashing down on their heads.

He got his wife pregnant when he knew there would be several years of peace because he didn't want his children to grow up in a world where they are constantly dying and being wished back by dragon balls, every week.

When she got pregnant, he had a drive to get stronger.

It was a sad day when he realised; he wasn't just thrown out because he was weak.

He was defective.

He reached a power level that should be good enough to be Super Saiyan, but he never obtained that blond hair style and eyebrows or those green eyes.

And if he couldn't do that, that meant he could never obtain that blue hair of Super Saiyan Blue.

No matter.

"Its not a big deal. The hair-colour doesn't make the man" He said, looking up at the sky while it rained as if he was pondering the meaning of life, while his heavily pregnant wife like he finally lost it.

But his heritage couldn't be hidden when the twins, he found out shockingly, were born with bushy tails.

You don't hide something like that from your wife and his request to the doctor, to have their tails cut off because of danger, made sure they had a long time talk afterwards.

The look on her face when she found out he was some monkey alien that was abandoned on earth and raised by monkeys until he was two was strange but they lived in a society where dinosaurs walk amongst the population and demons were tennis players.

It was most likely because of this that she accepted this so easily and gave him her blessing to get strong to protect his family.

They call the two, Geto Jr and Tomas.

The two were a handful as babies; you would never know how much of a monster, genes could be until you've babysat two Half Saiyan Babies.

He begged his wife, to take them after an hour and she seemed to find it funny that one of them was hanging on his ears.

But what he didn't count on was how potent he was when it came to make children, two children became 8 in 11 years, and he was like.

Damn.

"Geto, we need to get a new house. This house can't fit all of us anymore" She said, in her hand was the latest baby girl.

"Do, we have to?" He said, not liking to spend money.

"Our children are sleeping on top of each other just to sleep on the bed!" She said, "We are getting a bigger house!" and then she showed him a luxuriously big house with a luxuriously big price tag to match.

"Are you insane!?" He said, looking at the price. "There is no reason for us to spend that much on a new house!"

"Geto, we can afford it. I refuse to allow my children to grow up in a house where they are constantly fighting for space. Not to mention food." she said, before she shoved the magazine in his face. "So, you either buy this house or I will buy it AND make sure its fully stock with servants, that YOU have to pay for!"

She will do what!?

Geto caved immediately and called the agency about the house.

The whole family drove there and the kid's loved it instantly, Geto could swear he heard his bank account crying out as he saw the smiles on their faces, but what he did notice was the ridiculously large house that he could be seen from where he was standing.

It like eerily familiar to him, but he couldn't recall why.

His wife and kids managed to strong-arm him into getting the house, and it wasn't until the day they were scheduled to move in, did he finally realised way.

#Gas Station#

The big blue car turned and saw the only spot in the gas station was behind this prime car that had the Capsule Corp logo on it.

There were no problems with the line, and he even closed his eyes for a bit for a short nap while he blocked out his children sounds.

But what his nap couldn't block out, was the suddenly outburst of cursing coming out of the car in front of them.

"DAMN YOU VEGETA!" yelled a woman voice that had his eyes snapping open as if he was just stung.

The car beyond the car in front had already moved, but the expensive car stayed in place.

"I COULDN'T COUNT ON YOU FOR THIS DAY! AND YOU'RE TRAINING TO TRY AND DEFEAT GOKU AGAIN!" yelled the woman.

His whole family blinked owlishly.

"Daddy, that women is funny," said, 4-year-old girl, Kilfa.

"We'll, she's holding up the line," said, his wife, frowning. "Geto, go and tell her to move."

"But-" He said, he was not a confrontational person.

She gave him a look, and he unbuckled his seat belt.

He opened the door and took a breather as he heard his children cheer him on and approached the window of the shouting no doubt blue haired woman.

He knocked on the window, and she soon scrolled it down and yelled.

"WHAT!"

It was like he was facing a demon.

Geto almost had the strength knocked out of him when he was faced with an enraged Bulma Briefs.

And then she realised who he looked like and before any misunderstanding could arise, he smiled and said.

"Ma'am, I'm from the car behind yours," He said, in the politest way possible, he felt two Kai's in the back seat and wondered if it was her kid's or two friends. "My family and I have been waiting behind you for 5 minutes. If we move, then we break the flow of the line, and everybody is pissed. I don't want to be the cause of ire for somebody else actions. So, Ma'am, please move so my car can get gas."

She was shocked and stunned.

He didn't know what shocked her more, the fact he looked so much like her husband, but clearly had a different voice or that her husband's face, just politely called her 'Ma'am'.

Eventually, she started moving, and he could get gas, while he filled his car up, he felt like a hero and his kid's managed to wiggle chocolate from the store out of him due to his good mood.

They drove off and made their way to the house, only to find the same car was in front of them again on the road. However, they saw their house and parked in the driveway, while the car went down the lane.

They all got out and Geto looked expecting to see the car to disappear, only to be was shocked to find the other car, park in the driveway of the unnecessarily large house.

The blue haired woman walked out and unbuckled her baby, and her son got out.

There was no mistaking it.

He was neighbours with the Brief family.

And scene!

Strictly a one-shot, but if there is high demand, I'll give you more. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Ball.

Enjoy!

"I'm telling you Vegeta, this guy looks exactly like you" said, Bulma with her hands on her hips to her husband who finally showed his face because it was lunch time.

"Oh, please. You see my face in everything" said, Vegeta. "Is dinner ready?"

"Dad, she is right" said, Trunks. "I was in the back. He was super polite because mom was preventing this guy from getting gas for his car"

And Bulma almost exploded realising what she must have looked like to her own son.

"I wish I had installed a camera that got my windows as well" said, Bulma. "And then I could have totally showed you but now I may never see the guy, again"

"I was too shocked to get a proper Kai signature from him" said, Trunks.

Vegeta just stuffed his face in disbelief, he had to see it to believe it.

Unfortunately his double had no intention of meeting him half way.

#Scene Change#

"Okay road trip!" Said, Geto. "Everybody in"

His kids began to load into the car.

"It's so nice of you to spend time with the kids on the weekend" said, his wife, she wasnt even going to ask where they were going.

One of her children did that for her.

"Where going to meet my adopted parents" said, Geto surprising them. "If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have survived."

Those monkeys deserve to see his kids after they took care of him for two years of his life.

They drove away and Geto wore sun glasses and a hat despite how it looked unnecessary to his family.

They drove for hours before they entered a tropical rain forest, and then he confusingly told everybody to get out.

His wife was already wishing for bug spray when her husband started sounded like a monkey.

He looked like he had lost it and even his kids where looking at him like he had lost it.

And then they heard a sound.

They were suddenly surrounded by monkeys, who surrounded them like an army.

"It's me Geto" Geto said, in Monkey language.

Geto?

They all looked sceptical, after all he was so small the last time they saw him.

One monkey came down and to no doubt sniff him, Geto wasnt wearing calone for this reason.

He allowed the monkey to sniff him and when it did, suddenly it had a huge grin on his face and called the other monkeys down.

Suddenly thirty or so monkeys flocked to them, his family was so shocked that two of them flew to get away.

Geto was knocked over by his breadren but no monkey had any intention of harming any of them, especially not the baby.

His family realised they weren't attacking them and just were excited to meet them.

"Meet my adopted family" he said, as the children looked curious about the monkeys sniffing them and offerring them bananas.

Under the okay of him, they followed the monkeys to their favourite spot and visited the hut they made for him.

His adopted monkey parents were thrilled to see him but where even more thriller to see him come back with offspring that they could baby.

His younger children seemed to love the monkeys immediently who wanted them to play with them.

He blinked when he saw his Geto Jr and Tomas go streaking with monkeys and flying with them.

His wife mouth disappeared when she saw her boys but he managed to cool her down in the most strangest way possible.

He went streaking as well, she looked shocked but he was just grinning and did a cannonball into the lake filled with monkeys.

His wife was quick to see her children take their clothes off but luckily the girls were so young they couldn't possibly be developed.

His whole family came in and he gave his wife a look.

"No" she said, and then she noticed he had taken the baby and was undressing her.

He gave a cheeky smile as he lowered the giggling child into the lake.

Now if she wanted their baby, she had to come in and take it from him.

He made sure to move in the middle of the lake.

Damn.

She stripped down and get in, she didn't not think she would be in a lake with her family and monkeys today.

They took pictures before they put their clothes back on and said goodbye to the monkeys as they went into the car.

The kids had loved meeting their grandparents, since they don't get to see or hear much about the people on his side of the family.

They began the long road home and it wasnt long before his kids started complaining about how they were hungry.

They wouldn't allow him to drive in peace unless he pulled up at a fast food joint or go to a supermarket for snacks.

He chose the later.

So 20 minutes away from their new house he drove into a car park and they all got out.

The kids ran to the double doors immediantely and he was ready to eye everything as if it was pure evil.

He soon learned they were given out samples of meat and his children swarmed as soon as they found this out.

Get could only imagine the poor workers face as his kids showed their Saiyan blood.

He saw a mother and her child too late.

He felt like he was being stared at and turned and almost tripped over his two legs.

It was Chi Chi and Goten, shopping at the same supermarket and currently staring at him.

They stared at each other.

Chi Chi was fine as hell, he had to wonder how Goku could leave her when she was that good looking for her age.

Suddenly Thomas who was basically a mini him with a smaller forehead, came up to him and said.

"Dad, can we buy this meat. It's really good"

Dad?

The Human woman and half Saiyan looked ready to bend over in shock.

Geto saw his wife already asking the worker to pack, and his body moved on its own.

"20,000 zeni (6 dollars) for a chicken thats ridiculous!" He said.

"Actually its pretty cheap and aren't you always complaining about how we lack food?" said, his wife. "How can we get more when your not willing to spend? Do you want our children to starve?"

She had got him there and his face showed it.

"Well, no" he said, and then she bagged 6 more chickens and he looked ready to have a heart attack.

His children were there to confort him by patting their downed daddy on the arm.

They left and Geto was determined to fight tooth and nail for any product they picked up, he would look for cheaper things even if it tasted worse.

"Excuse me...but why are you following us?" Suddenly Geto said, he couldn't ignore it any longer, the Chi Chi and Goten were clearly following them.

The two seemed to crack when it was clear they were busted.

"Wow, you look so much like Vegeta" said, Goten.

Geto blinked.

It must be nice to be able to say that out loud so easily.

"Sorry, you just look like a friend of my husband" said, Chi Chi, seeing that even his wife was looking at them. "We were just curious"

And thats when two of his kids came with large boxes and were flying.

Oh shoot.

"Daddy, can we get these crisps?" Said, Klifa, floating and both Chi Chi and Goten looked shocked.

"You guys can fly too?" Said, Goten before he stopped being earth bound, his whole family looked shocked to see him floating now.

Goten flew over them.

The younger kids soon got excited that they found another flying child, and joined Goten to fly through the supermarket.

Geto could only imagine other people faces seeing them fly overhead them.

Of course Chi Chi mistook his shock for something else.

"Hi, I'm Son Chi Chi" she said, using the fact Goten was playing with their kids as leverage. "It's not easy taking care of children who float. Do you live around here?"

"Actually, we moved here just recently" said, Geto and they all heard a crash.

Geto and everybody rushed to find one of his kids in a pile of free samples and was dripping with it.

Geto couldn't help it, he laughed.

It just looked so funny.

He didn't see the look of pure shock on Chi Chi and Goten face.

His son pouted as the man helped his son up and removed the bowl from his head.

"Dad, it's not funny" said, Tison.

Geto tried and failed to compose him as he said. "O-Of course not, son"

"Well I think its adorable" said, his wife having gotten out a camera to take pictures.

Their son pouted more and Geto tried to cheer him up by putting him on his shoulders, something he avoided for obvious reasons.

If he allowed one child on him, suddenly he becomes a Saiyan bed.

And as predicted he was right, he was soon hassaled by 7 children who wanted to use him like a swing.

His wife found it funny, he did not.

She took pictures and his face went red.

"Are you finished!?" He said, before stopping at the cashier with kids hanging from him.

They put the food all on and he paid before walking to the exit.

The moment, he walked through the door of his house, he know things had hit the fan.

He draw all the curtains before going to sit down to eat.

Chi Chi was calling Bulma about who she met and Goten had his Kai signature.

Bulma had no idea Piccolo was nearby and practically kidnapped Goten in the middle of the night.

It was the worst night Geto ever had because he felt like his curtins won't stop somebody gazing through them.

He hugged his wife as he closed his eyes, he prayed the eyes watching would go away.

They didn't.

He woke up and could not stop his wife from letting sunshine into the room.

Well, he couldn't avoid this forever and his wife immediately started talking about them hosting a neigherhood barque to introduce themselves.

He had put this off for too long and he couldn't dodge the neighbours forever, they went out and got burgers and buns before making flyers and sticking them onto neighbours gates.

It was torture but he manages to breeze past Bulma place without being spotted.

But when they started preparing, you could tell the whole neighbourhoods mood changed when they saw the childish and professional flyers.

"A neighbourhood barque?" Said Bulma seeing what was posted near her gate.

"I want to go" said Trunks.

They entered the house to see Vegeta.

"Vegeta, did you know we have knew neighbours?" Said Bulma.

Vegeta hmph.

"Their hosting a barque" she said. "We should all go. Introduce ourselves as a normal family"

"Woman, you married a prince from another planet and birthed a purple haired boy that had a tail. There is nothing normal about this family." said Vegeta.

"Well, excuse me for wanting something normal in my life" said Bulma, before she yelled. "AND SO HELP ME IF YOUR NOT AT THE BARQUE WITH US!"

The neighbours next door could hear the scream of a man from the briefs home.

Just another day.

#Scene Change#

"Why are we stopping at the baby store?" Said Geto after they loaded the burgers and sussages inside the car.

"We're all out of baby formula and nappies" said his wife, as he followed behind her while his kids were doing...

He didn't know what they were doing.

"Gohan-kun, these clothes look really nice" said a voice he would recognise as adult Vidal.

Well, damn.

By this point he had given into fate.

They walked to the baby isle and of course the half saiyan and his wife saw them, his hair was untenable.

His kids completely oblivious to their father predicament, played.

"Geto, what do you think?" Said his wife, looking at the two brands of baby diapers.

"Do you think they sell any diapers below a 10?" he said, immediately.

She looked at him and chose the most expensive one just to spit him.

And then Geto wondered if he could look back and see both Gohan and Vidal staring at him like a circus animal.

The shopping was long and he just focused ahead as his wife paid.

The moment they got outside, his kids went into full flying mode.

"Don't go too far!" He yelled, what if a plane hits them?

Meanwhile everybody passing by looked at the sky with wide eyes.

He was very much watching them as they unloaded things into the car.

Both Gohan and Videl not so sneakly watched him.

When he had allowed them to fly for a bit, they all came down and he helped them all get in.

"Is everybody buckled up?" Said his wife.

"Yes!" They all said.

She saw his thoughtful look and said. "What are you thinking about it?"

His answer surprised her.

"I was just thinking about how much of a royal shitshow our barque is going to be"

And scene!

Review/fav and fav!


End file.
